Potion Class
by Neegi
Summary: Era Marotos. uma aula de Poções com, é claro, brincadeiras dos Marotos com o pobre do Snape, para no final os garotos ganharem outra de suas costumeiras detenções.


**Aula de Poções**

Já eram 10:45 h de uma quarta-feira, a manhã estava fria e ventava bastante, os Marotos corriam apressados pelos corredores de Hogwarts na direção das masmorras; pois é, eles estavam atrasados, novamente, para a aula de poções. Chegando à masmorra mal iluminada e fedorenta em que o professor Slughorn lecionava, James Potter e Sirius Black entraram empurrando a enorme porta de madeira, como se não estivessem atrasados e como se ninguém os seguisse com os olhos, os dois sentaram em seus lugares enquanto Lupin se desculpava com o professor pelo seu atraso, e Peter, o obeso e medroso foi quase rastejando até o seu lugar.

O excêntrico professor de poções sacode um pouco a cabeça e volta a falar com a turma, que acabara de voltar às atenções a ele no momento em que os Marotos estavam devidamente em seus lugares.

- Quero que todos leiam os ingredientes necessários para a poção de envelhecimento e o seu modo de preparo na página 69 de seus livros. Acho que vocês já têm a capacidade de executar essa poção... Se bem que ano passado houve poções catastróficas... Mas enfim! – falou o professor, se animando bizarramente.

James e Sirius sentavam juntos na aula de poções, quase no fundo da sala. Após uma breve, realmente breve, lida no modo de preparo da poção, os garotos se levantaram para pegar os ingredientes necessários para o seu preparo.

No meio do caminho de volta à seus lugares James e Sirius olham um para o outro:

- Você está pensando o que eu estou pensando, caro amigo Pontas? - perguntou Sirius.

- Só se você estiver pensando no que eu estou pensando, Almofadas - respondeu James.

É. Eles pensaram na mesma coisa. Sirius pegou um ingrediente qualquer que estava segurando, e foi em direção à mesa de Snape, o garoto da Sonserina, junto com James. Chegando na mesa, Sirius coloca com cuidado o ingrediente na poção e vai saindo junto com o amigo, mas os dois são parados pelo professor que os viu do outro lado da sala.

- Ora, ora. O que os senhores estão fazendo aqui? - pergunta o professor, Snape que havia saído do seu lugar por um instante, voltou e observou sua poção, que aparentemente, não havia sido tocada.

- Nada, professor - fala em tom irônico Sirius - a gente veio pedir um ingrediente emprestado para o Snape, mas não precisamos mais - os garotos iam saindo devagar para seus lugares quando ouvem uma pequena explosão vindo de logo atrás deles.

Pois é, o barulho de explosão veio do caldeirão de Snape. Com o ingrediente acrescentado pelos Marotos, não foi o suficiente para mudar sua composição, apenas a fez reagir mais rápido.

Todos alunos olharam para o local nesse momento, a fumaça que a pequena explosão causara foi sumindo aos poucos e foi possível que todos conseguissem ver claramente, Snape estava velho, barbas brancas até sua cintura e haviam também rugas que enfeitavam seu rosto cheio de rancor e desprezo.

Até mesmo James e Sirius se assustaram por um momento com o que viram, mas logo acharam a situação divertida e começaram a rir, como toda a turma.

- P-pelas barbas de Merlin! - berrou o professor - vocês dois BEBERAM? Devem ter bebido, ou a fumaça da poção afetou o cérebro de vocês! Dois bruxos com a capacidade de vocês... Tem mesmo a necessidade de fazer isso? - Sirius foi fazer que sim com a cabeça, mas o professor interrompeu - Nem responda Black, nem responda!

- Ora, professor! - começou James - também não é para tanto, é? Foi apenas uma brincadeira, a enfermeira vai dar um jeito nisso em menos de um minuto, pode acreditar, a gente já fez coisa pior com o Ranhoso... digo! Com o Snape – tentou se justificar o garoto.

- Pois é! A gente faz cada coisa com o Snape. Precisa de tanto drama por causa de uma poçãozinha do envelhecimento...? - Sirius esboçou um sorriso arrogante desajeitado.

- É verdade... E poxa! O Snape é nosso alvo preferido, todos sabem. É tão... Divertido brincar com ele, não sei porque os professores reagem assim, francamente... – comentou Potter.

- Ah meu Merlin – a ruiva Lílian Evans, aluna também da Grifinória, havia se levantado – será possível que vocês dois nunca vão deixar o coitado do Severo em paz? Uma brincadeira atrás da outra. FRANCAMENTE, digo eu, Potter, seu arrogante.

- Caaaaalma ruivinha! – agora James foi até a garota – eu não quero te deixar brava, você sabe que eu gosto de você, não sabe? É que você foi ser bem amiga do nosso alvo preferido, aí não dá né!

O professor pigarreia de onde estava, o que chamou atenção de todos presentes à ele novamente. Enquanto Severo Snape saiu furiosamente, sem dizer nenhuma palavra, até a Ala Hospitalar, o professor retoma:

- Potter e Black, detenção hoje às 19h, aqui mesmo – fala o professor em tom cansado, desgastado – Estão liberados agora, a aula acabou mais cedo hoje. Só não fiquem vagabundeando pelo castelo – completou Slughorn.

Ao falar isso, todos alunos arrumam suas coisas o mais rápido que podem e abandonam a masmorra, em direção à alguma parte do castelo que pudessem vagabundear até a próxima aula do dia.

02 de novembro de 2007.


End file.
